Barmaid Duties
by TheSchizophrenic
Summary: The great and almighty Laxus Dreyar as the new barmaid... Wait! WHAT?


**Barmaid Duties**

**Summary: The great and almighty Laxus Dreyar as the new barmaid. Wait.. WHAT?**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

**Indulge!**

* * *

"Just for a few weeks Laxus! Please!" Mirajane pleaded.

"No." came Laxus' quick response.

"Oh come on Laxus! What do you want me to do to make you say yes?" The take-over mage asked.

"Are freaking kidding me? Why would I say yes? Why would I agree to take-over your barmaid duties? Just find someone else Mira." The lightning dragon slayer replied.

"But.. Lisanna and Elfman are both injured from their mission so I have to take care of them at home, and Kinana left the town to attend an event with Master so.. There's no one else." Mirajane reasoned out.

"Then let that damned Salamander do it." Laxus said.

"But you know how destructive he is! Plus I am sure that they will just eat all of our food." Mirajane replied.

"He has that blonde to babysit him." Laxus added.

"You know that there are times, plenty of times actually that Lucy can't control Natsu." Mirajane said.

"Then choose Erza, or Wendy, or that small script mage! Anyone will do! Just stop bothering me!" Laxus bellowed.

"But Erza is on a mission with Gray so does Levy, and Wendy is at Porlyusica's house, training. And you know that it can't be just anyone! If I let Cana do my job she will just end up drinking all our liquor, or if it's the other guild members they will just end up fighting and destroy everthing, you know that they always do that! I need someone who can control them! Someone like you!" Mirajane explained.

"Then just stay here and do your job. Elfman and Lisanna are no longer babies. They can cure themselves." Laxus said.

"No. I can't let my siblings on their own especially if they are injured! I love them!" The she-devil proclaimed.

"I'm not saying that you don't love them! I never said that. Just stop pestering me and fuck off okay?" came Laxus rude response.

For a moment there was silence.. so Laxus thought the he finally won. That he was finally able to convince Mirajane that he is not the right person to do her job. Even just for a week, a day, an hour, a minute or even for a second. No. Just no! Barmaid duties? Meh. He will never do that! Never ever!

Laxus closed his eyes and was about to play the music on his headset when he heard some sobbing beside him. And when he turned around...

"Oyy! Don't cry on me now!" Laxus warned. But it's too late. The white haired barmaid was already crying. A lot.

"A-all I'm asking is.. a one small thing! Why? Why can't.. you do it huh?" Mirajane asked in between her sobs.

Laxus took a deep breath. After making Mirajane cry during the Phantom Lord's attack Laxus swore to himself that he will do all he can to not make her cry anymore. Especially now.

Especially now that she was his girlfriend.

Yeah. It all started when Laxus got extremely drunk, got engaged in sex with Mirajane. He woke up and found a beautiful naked demon next to him. He tried to forget everything because Mirajane is his guildmate, and guildmates are guildmates. And that's a big no no. But after a week or so of convincing himself, he just can't take it anymore and he realized that there is something with Mirajane that he can't explain.

So he sought after her.

He even courted her for godsake! Something that he never did since women usually just throw themselves at him, which is not surprising after all, he is the almighty Laxus Dreyar. The most powerful, witty, handsome and hot mage in the whole wide world. But Mirajane is a different story. Entirely different.

She means the world to him.

All of the other women can just fuck-off but Mirajane will always be by his side. So he can protect her. So he can love her. Always.

"Okay then.." Laxus said pulling Mirajane closer so he can wipe away her tears. "How about I just stay with your siblings and babysit them until they got better? Hmm? How's that?"

"No." Mirajane simply said.

"What! Why?" Laxus questioned.

"Because Laxus... You don't know how to take care of someone else. You can't even cure yourself." Mirajane answered.

"I don't know how to take care of someone else? Huh!" Laxus snorted. "I always take care of you right?" He added.

"But that's a different story. They are injured." Mirajane said.

Where are the Raijinshu when you needed them the most? Ah right. Those three idiots are out on a mission, and he rejected them when they offered him to come because he wants to stay here and spend time with Mirajane. But if he jusst knew that it will end up like this he should have just come along with them.

Sigh. Laxus took a deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep breath. He knows that he will later regret his decision. But well... Anything for Mirajane. Anything for HIS woman.

"Alright then.. I'll do it." Laxus mumbled, barely audible but enough for Mirajane to hear.

"Really?" Mirajane asked with a full-blown smile.

Another deep breath. "Yes.. really. If that's what you want then I'll take over your barmaid duties for awhile. Just be back once your siblings are finally okay huh?" Laxus said.

"Yay! Thank you Laxus! I love you!" Mirajane said while pulling Laxus in a bear hug.

"Anything for you." Laxus said.

~o~o~o~

**The following day**

"Good morning my lovely Mira-chan! Can you please give me a drink? And if you wouldn't mind could you also give me a kiss? You know a better way to start my d- WAAH! LAXUS! What are you doing there?" Wakaba asked. Too shocked to found out that his lovely Mirajane was replaced by a monster. Ahem. A dragon actually.

"Kiss your ass! And who do you think you're calling your Mira-chan huh? She's not yours! She's mine! Do you want me to struck you huh?" Laxus said annoyed to hear someone claiming Mirajane as theirs. He was sitting arms crossed behind the counter with both of his foot also crossed on top of it. Like a boss.

"Ah.. Of course Laxus. Mirajane is yours. Ha ha. I was just joking." Wakaba defended. Too scared to be fried.

Laxus nodded. "Good atleast we are clear. But once I heard you calling MY Mirajane yours... I'll fucking kill you, resurrect you, then kill you again. Over and over. Got it?" He threated through gritted teeth.

Wakaba too scared to speak only nodded.

"Alright then. Go sit down on a table. And if you want a drink get your own. Just be sure to clean after yourself! Don't expect me to clean your mess because that will never happen." Laxus instructed.

Wakaba quickly followed. When he turned around he noticed the other guild members all in the far corner of the room sitting stiffly like a robot. Most of them (the males, more on Mirajane's admirers) are even shaking in fear. And there's an unconcious Natsu lying at one of the tables which is no more a surprise since he always try to pick a fight with Laxus, Happy and Lucy are beside him, trying to wake up the knocked out fire mage. He then noticed that the guild is unsually clean and quiet. Two things that is very rare for Fairy Tail.

_Huh.. So doing the barmaid duties are not that bad. I even got the chance to threaten those scums who think that they have a chance on my Mirajane._ Laxus thought. And he can't help but to smirk in satisfaction.

~o~o~o~

**A week after**

"So how does being a barmaid feel like?" Mirajane who is now back at the guild after his siblings finally recuperated asked.

"It's easy. You know I can do everything." Laxus answered her smugly.

"Uh-huh. I was actually impressed to find the guild to be clean and quiet. How did you do that?" Mirajane questioned.

"Tsk. Can't tell you. But you should know that you are lucky because I am your boyfriend. And I can do everything!" Laxus repeated.

"Hmm.. I know that I'm lucky. Really lucky." Mirajane agreed.

* * *

**I really like the outcome of this story. Haha.**

**Reviews are much much much appreciated!**


End file.
